


Show me

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Masturbation, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Cash never did like being watched. But, sometimes, maybe...it's not so bad.Or--Cash might have his coin tricks, but Twist has a gilded tongue and he puts it to use.Not like that.





	Show me

Twist smirked, circling Cash. Cash alternated between trying to turn and face him and trying to pretend he didn’t care about Twist’s position. Taking advantage of that, Twist stood behind him and leaned close, breathing against the back of Cash’s cervical vertebrae. Cash shivered, but he didn’t flinch away.

Chuckling, Twist ghosted along Cash’s vertebrae, blowing lightly on the bones. Pressing close--but careful not to touch Cash--he murmured into his ear, “On yer knees, darlin’.”

Cash resisted, his breathing hitching. Twist just grinned, shrugging. “’s okay, darlin’. Ya ain’t gotta do a thing I say. Ya can walk out that door right now if it pleases ya. But.” He purred lightly, barely kissing Cash’s mandible. “Yer not gonna do that, are ya? Yer gonna get on yer knees like a good boy fer me, aren’t ya?”

Cash’s hand twitched, closing into a fist. He took a breath, shaking. Then he slowly lowered himself to his knees. Twist purred with satisfaction, then stepped around him, flopping onto the armchair in front of Cash. His legs were spread wide, his limbs loose and relaxed. Cash’s socket widened a little and his gaze darted briefly to Twist’s crotch, then back to his face, purple magic coloring his cheekbone. Twist’s grin only grew broader.

“Maybe ‘nother day, love,” he murmured, palming his pubic symphysis through his jeans and allowing his hips to twitch in response. He sighed and leaned back, allowing his gaze to skate over Cash’s bare bones. “Taday yer puttin’ on a show fer me, right?”

Cash’s jaw tensed, compressing the ball gag in his mouth. But there was nothing keeping him here. Nothing forcing him to obey. Nothing preventing him from removing the gag either. He wanted this, just as much as Twist wanted it. “Go on then,” Twist encouraged him, one thumb still tracing over his pubic symphysis. “Show me what ya like, darlin’.” Cash’s chest hitched and he raised his hands, only to lower them, his hands fisted and shaking. Twist leaned forward. “Go on, love. I know ya can do it. Show me what feels good ta ya, love. Show me how ta make ya feel good.”

Cash shut his socket, fists again clenching. Then he slowly raised a hand, running his fingers over his collar-bone. “There ya go, love. Tha’s good. Tha’s real good. ‘m proud ‘a you.” The purple flush across Cash’s cheekbone grew brighter, but he grew bolder as well, allowing his hand to trail down his sternum. He wrapped a hand around his lowermost rib, pumping it slowly. Twist’s purring grew louder as Cash started to relax into it.

“Very good, sweetheart. Yer so beautiful, so good fer me. Think ya can open yer eye? Look at me?” Cash shook his head, whimpering behind the gag. “Tha’s okay. We’ll work up ta that. Yer doin’ jus’ fine.”

Fingers trembling, Cash’s other hand dipped into his pelvis, skating across his sacrum. Twist rumbled, unable to stop himself from leaning forward. “That feel good, love? Bet ya’d look so nice with some pretty ribbons strung ‘cross your sacrum.” Cash’s hips jerked involuntarily, and his socket snapped open, eyelight blazing. “Heh. Ya like that idea?” Twist asked, raking his gaze over Cash. His magic nodes were starting to react to the stimulation and purple magic was gathering in his pelvic inlet. “Tha’s definitely goin’ on the list, love,” he rumbled, gaze fixed on the unformed magic. 

Cash’s fingers stirred up the magic, causing his whole body to shudder. Twist couldn’t help but raise a brow-bone. Raw magic could be incredibly sensitive. His new bonefriend might enjoy some overstimulation or some of the more intense types of sensation play.... He filed that tidbit away for later, then sat forward, resting his forearms on his knees. “Ya gonna keep teasin’ me, love? Or are ya ready ta show me how ya get yerself off?”

Cash squeezed his sockets shut again, ducking his chin. Twist hummed disapprovingly, but he didn’t reach for him, didn’t touch Cash. That would come later. “Nuthin’ ta be ashamed of,” he said, instead, “Everybody’s got needs, right? An’ yer jus’ showing me what ya like. Showin’ me how ta please ya.” 

Slowly, Cash’s shoulders relaxed as Twist talked him through it. He ran his fingers over the top of his ilium and over his pubic symphysis, hissing around the gag as he did so. “Tha’s right. Jus’ like that. Yer doin’  _so good_ , sweetheart. So good fer me.”

Then, Cash reached up, inside his ribcage and ran his sharp claws down the sensitive interior of his ribs. The pain caused his hips to jerk and his cock to form. Twist smiled. His new playmate liked pain, then. Good to know.... “Aw, darlin’,” he said, eyeing the weeping cock. “’s beautiful. Ya make that jus’ fer me, or do ya have a preference?”

Cash’s socket snapped open and he glared at Twist, unable to answer the question. Twist laughed. “Guess you’ll jus’ have ta tell me later, yeah?” Cash flipped him off, earning more laughter and a rumbling purr. “Oh, darlin’. We’re gonna have fun tagether.” He laced his fingers and leaned his chin on his hands. “Now I think you still got sumthin’ ta show me, doncha?”

Swallowing, Cash pressed a thumb to the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum over his fingers and down the sides of his dick. “Yeah. Jus’ like that,” he murmured, watching Cash close his hand over his cock, pumping it. “Very nice, love.  _Very_  nice.” 

His own magic nodes were starting to heat and unformed magic had gathered in his pelvic cavity. But Twist did his best to ignore it, only brushing his knuckle against his pubic bone occasionally. Cash was looking at him, though, taking in the glimmer of gold across his cheekbones and gathered at his joints, his hands, his pelvis. Twist smirked. “Ya like seein’ what ya do ta me, love? Ya like seein’ jus’ how much I wanna ride yer cock?”

Cash whimpered again, ducking his head as his hips thrust into his hand. He was close. Twist grinned wickedly. “Go on, then. Cum fer me. I know ya can do it.” 

His cry muffled, Cash spilled into his hand, back bent as his hips shuddered. For a few seconds, he continued to thrust into his hand, but when the overstimulation became unpleasant, he pulled his hand away, hips still twitching. His breathing was hard as he reached up and pulled off the gag. He looked up at Twist, one socket going wide as his eyelight dilated. Before he could panic--and, stars forbid, try to teleport away--Twist swooped in and gathered him up, nuzzling against his neck and jaw. “Ya did so good, Patches. So good fer me. ‘m so proud ‘a you. That was  _great_. So good fer me. So good, Patches. So good.”

Cash huddled into his chest, pressing his face to Twist’s ribs. “fuck. i can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Ya enjoyed yerself, didn’ ya?” Twist asked. Never mind that Cash had asked him to live out this particular fantasy. That wasn’t important right now. Purring loudly and projecting / care / safety / warmth / affection /, Twist carried him into the bathroom and lowered them both into the tub. He turned on the water with his foot, nuzzling into Cash’s neck as the tub filled.

Cash started to relax against him, until he looked down and observed, “for fuck’s sake, twisted, can you at least take off your pants?”

The denim was already soaked through, and Cash was already settled in his arms. “Nah. ‘s not important.”

Cash snorted, then leaned his head back, sinking into Twist’s hold. “thank you,” he said after a second. “that was....”

“ _Hot.”_

Shaking his head, Cash turned his head and kissed Twist on the cheekbone. “nice. it was real nice,” he said with a sigh as he started to purr softly.

Twist grinned and kissed the top of his skull, running his hand up and down Cash’s spine. Cash dozed off before the tub was full, limply allowing Twist to clean him off, neither fully asleep nor fully awake. Twist, still fully clothed, just held him close and let him soak in the hot water. “We’re gonna have ta do that ‘gain sumtime,” he said, not expecting a reply.

Sleepy, Cash nodded, one hand on Twist’s chest. “yeah. definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq) and I'm open to requests. Provisionally.


End file.
